The present invention relates to an article of manufacture and a method of improving the exterior appearance of a building, and particulary of residential buildings. Further, the present invention relates to the appearance of windows on the exterior of a building.
The cost of housing is continuing to rise and at least some would-be homeowners are being forced out of the purchase of a home because of the rising cost. By some estimates, significant numbers of people are unable to afford housing.
There has been an effort to produce more reasonably priced housing. This effort has been directed at both the average residential building and those deemed to be housing of somewhat lower cost.
One of the significant cost factors in the building of a residence is windows. The cost of windows is important in the cost of the windows themselves and also in the special framing needed to "frame out" for a window. Additionally, labor costs are increased both on the interior and the exterior as the drywall or other interior covering needs to be cut out around it and molding needs to be applied around the interior of the window, and on the exterior of the building, the siding needs to be cut and fitted around the window. Accordingly, it is not uncommon to see residential structures which appear to have what is sometimes referred to as a "boxy" appearance, particularly due to the absence of a sufficient number of windows. There may also be a lack of symmetry of exterior appearance due to the absence of a window where, from the exterior view, it would seem appropriate that a window would be there. The present invention provides a solution to these problems both for existing construction and new construction.